To Rule Ones Nation and Ones Heart
by Leiyran
Summary: Sirius Black Jr. is shoved into Turmoil within his family. Whats the cost of love when you're rich? Whats the cost of freedom when you're royal? Rated M for Adult content, including sexual situations and drug use.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything else in this story.

**Note: **This is a work of art off an older story of mine under my other pen, Anne Harcourt. Only, It's going to be a different set of characters, so on and so forth. The Wizard World isn't a Ministry, it's a Kingdom. Think Princess Diary Movies, not the books.

* * *

Sirius Black Jr. paced in front of the fireplace of 12 Grimmauld Place. He had just found out he was heir to an entire Wizarding Kingdom. His father had fallen in love with the Princess, a young woman named Elizabeth Evreux. They married in a morganatic marriage. She had died giving birth to Sirius. In her will, which had been found recently, she made Sirius her heir. Should the senior members of the ruling family pass away, Sirius would be Heir. The Prince, Alphred Evreux, was killed in a tragic dragon accident.

That left Sirius the next Heir. But he would have to prove himself, and that's what made him worried. What if he couldn't prove himself? And who would he have to prove himself against? Were there others like him? Could he win? Did he want to win? Did he want to rule the nation of Wizards?


	2. Black-Evreux Vault

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything else in this story.

**Note:** One galleon roughly equals $10.17 USD for the story. Therefore 500 million galleons is roughly $5,085,000,000, or $5.08 Billion.

* * *

"Sirius, you're all over the Daily Prophet. Why didn't you tell us?" Harry Potter, Sirius' best friend, asked him. Sirius shrugged slightly before returning to his food.

"Perhaps he didn't know." Hermione interjected. Sirius nodded towards Hermione as he and Ron finished their second helping in unison.

"Now we're both famous, Mate." Harry chuckled. Harry had let the fame get to his head after defeating Voldemort the second time. "I mean, are they gonna move you to their manor house or whatever?"

"No clue. I have to prove myself first." Sirius retorted as he filled up a bowl with ice cream. He dug in with a big spoon.

"Bloody hell. Now we'll have to scrape and bow to you, huh?" Ron choked a little. Sirius turned to look at the red head.

"I guess so, huh?" Sirius grinned brightly before downing the rest of his ice cream. "All Hail Prince Sirius Black."

"Don't let it go to your head, Sirius. You're still you." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. She gathered the plates and left them in the sink. "Imagine if you had found out while we were still in Hogwarts."

"I would have had all the ladies." Sirius smirked. Harry gently punched Sirius' shoulder.

"As if you didn't already." Ron laughed whole heartedly.

"I stayed away from the Slytherin girls, mate." Sirius retorted vehemently. A sudden knock on the apartment door jolted them from the conversation. Hermione opened the door.

"Sirius. I've been sending you owls all week." Ginny Weasley half yelled from the door.

"Ginerva. Calm down." Sirius spoke calmly. All laughter and jokes from minutes before were gone.

"Don't you Ginerva calm down me." She scalded, very Molly Weasley-like. Sirius shrugged and looked down at the table. "Why didn't you tell me you were a Prince, Sirius?"

"Ginny, don't start on him." Hermione cautioned her. Ginny came closer to Sirius.

"I mean, we share secrets in our relationship. We don't hide things from each other." Ginny started to pout. Sirius was used to the act, and knew she was trying to get him to forgive her for yelling.

"Ginny, I might not ever get the title of Prince. Right now, I'm just my mother's Heir." Sirius explained. Ginny sat down next to him, pouting more.

"When you become a Prince, you won't leave me, right?" Ginny asked. Sirius shook his head no. Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around him, her fake tears gone. "Princess Ginny Black."

* * *

Sirius had escaped the apartment to go to Gringotts. The Goblin brought him all the way down to his Family's vault. As the Goblin opened the vault, Draco Malfoy strolled out of the Malfoy vault next to his.

"Ah, Sirius Black. Just the man I wanted to see." Draco didn't sneer as usual. He walked the quick distance to Sirius. "I'm hosting a Gala at Malfoy Manor, it would be an honor to have you, Ms. Granger, Mr. and Ms. Weasley, and Mr. Potter show up. I've started a business venture, and would like to offer you a part in it to be discussed at the Gala."

"I… I'll be there." Sirius replied, holding his head high. He watched as Draco retreated back to his Goblin companion. Sirius entered his vault, only to realize it had doubled in size.

"Gripnook. Are we at the right vault?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Black-Evreux. Right vault." Gripnook bared his teeth a little.

"Thanks, Gripnook." Sirius said as he examined the new contents. There were at least 500 million galleons, a set of brand new Firebolt 2.0s, a portrait of a beautiful raven haired woman gilded in gold, and numerous chests filled with god knows what. Placed on a small golden pillar in the center of the room was a small handwritten note that was fading. He picked it up. In elegant hand writing, the note was simple, and said "May your life be filled with the love of family. May your love be given freely. May you remember me, my child." There was no signature, but Sirius was sure who it was from.

Quickly, Sirius grabbed two handfuls of galleons and put it in his draw string bag. He was going to enjoy luxury while it was available.


	3. Green and Silver

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything else in this story.

**Note: **No ones' caught that I spell Ginny's name "Ginerva"? Their Apartment is in the Muggle world, so they rarely use magic.

* * *

**Hogwarts Graduate Heir to Evreux Fortune, Wizarding Kingdom**

Sirius tossed the Daily Prophet aside. He remembered the lies told about Harry, and he didn't want to hear what Rita Skeeter tried to drag up. He paced around the apartment, waiting for everyone to arrive from work.

"Oi. Sirius, don't stand around, grab some groceries from the car." Ron blustered as he burst through the door. Sirius never understood how Harry had accepted Ron so quickly, but he never asked questions. So Sirius tramped down the flight of stairs to the car to retrieve the groceries. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny had their hands full, visibly straining with the amount of groceries. Sirius took a bag from each of the people, closed the car up, and followed them inside.

"Did you hear? Malfoy is throwing a _Gala._" Ginny chuckled as she put away groceries. Harry smiled, trying to ignore the rant about to start. "Why would anyone want to visit a Death Eater? They almost killed us all."

"We're going." Sirius said quietly.

"Hermione barely escaped, Dobby died, Har…. What did you just say?" Ginny asked, jerking around to face Sirius. She looked angry.

"We're going. Malfoy… Draco was at Gringott's and invited us. If you remember correctly, he saved our lives." Sirius said, dropping the bags on the table.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that his family are known Death Eaters. It could be a trap. Plus, I don't like Draco." Ginny stated. She looked to Harry for support. "What do you think Harry?"

"I'm with Sirius on this one, Gin." Harry replied simply as he finished his bag. He turned to take one from Sirius. "Besides, it'd be nice to get out."

"Can't we just party like muggles here? With their Care-e-oh-key?" Ron mumbled. Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"I think we should go as well. Even if it's a trap, we'll have our wands. We've gotten out of worse." Hermione sat down at the table, laying her head on the cold wood. "Beside, we'll most likely be meeting Wizards of other nations..."

"Which Sirius needs if he'll be a Prince someday." Harry finished for Hermione. Ginny sat next to Hermione.

"Shouldn't I, as your girlfriend, have a say in this matter?" Ginny pouted.

* * *

Harry leaned against the door frame. He eyed the girl spread out before him. He had always loved her. Always needed her. Yet he let her slip into Sirius' arms. All for the sake of being famous. But soon, Ginerva and he would be together more than sexually.

"I'm not done with you." Ginerva purred from the bed. Harry grinned, a slight tug in his chest making him stop for a split second.

"Once we've made Sirius the laughing stock so he loses the Kingdom, we'll be free to be together." Harry crawled into bed next to her.

* * *

"Hermione, you look beautiful!" Sirius smiled, as he held his arm out for her. She wore a green ball gown, small green gems sewn into the silken fabric. Her normally mousey brown hair was pulled up into a bun, curls barely breaking free. Her makeup was magically perfect on her face.

"Oh hush, Sirius. You're saying that because you feel obligated. I'm sorry Ginny can't make it." Hermione patted his hand softly. He looked into Hermione's chestnut colored eyes.

"It's alright, you don't need to keep apologizing. She's been a bit of a downer lately." He smiled as they left the apartment. Hermione bite her lip softly.

"Sirius, I have suspicions." Hermione started. Ron bustled out of the apartment.

"We'll talk later, Mione. Hurry up Ron." Sirius laughed. Out of all the people he thought would be excited, he didn't think Ron would be one of them. Yet Ron seemed the most excited. "The invitation says to meet a man at King's Cross. From there, a small train will take us to the Malfoy's personal station."

"Sounds sketchy to me, but hey, this could be fun." Ron laughed. They piled into Hermione's brand new 2000 Fiat 127, and Hermione drove the short distance to King's Cross in silence. After safely parking, they entered King's Cross Station.

"I'm sure it's the bloke over there in the pinstripe suit. Real mafia like." Ron giggled.

"Or it's the tall, thin man over there at that emerald green train emblazoned with 'Malfoy' across it." Sirius quipped, guiding them towards the train.

"Invitation, Sir." The man held his hand out. Sirius watched as the invitation disappeared, and the man stepped aside. "Enter." Sirius stepped into the train, followed by Hermione and Ron.

"Oh my… Malfoy sure doesn't spare any expense." Ron exclaimed. The whole compartment was set up in a green fabric with silver lining. Several tables were set up along the compartment. They grabbed a table in the corner.

"Do you think this is a private compartment?" Hermione asked. As soon as she finished the question, a group of wizards came in through the entrance.

"Well isn't it Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley." They recognized the girl to be Flora Carrow. Her sister Hestia, and their male companion, Blaise Zabini, in tow. There was no malicious intent in her voice whatsoever.

"Hello, Flora." Hermione politely replied. Blaise took a seat next to Sirius.

"Wonder what the business Malfoy is offering is." Blaise said. Hestia and Flora filled in the remaining seats.

"I bet it's a Quidditch team." Flora put in quickly, then blushed. Ron turned to stare at her.

"You like Quidditch? What's your favourite team?" Ron asked quickly.

"Chudley Cannons." Flora replied just as quickly. Soon, they were engrossed in a conversation all their own.

"I think it's a new market, like Diagon Alley." Hermione put in, an almost dreamy look in her eyes.

"I guess we'll find out when we arrive, won't we?" Sirius retorted.


	4. Shagging my best Mate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything else in this story.

**Note: **My Malfoy Manor is not Book/Movie Manor. Also, the apartment is shared between Hermione, Sirius, and Ron.

* * *

Malfoy Manor loomed a few hundred feet away, but it dominated the landscape. Like all the great Palaces from old times, it had several towers and connecting wards.

"It's like a great plantation..." Hermione started. By the dumbfounded look from everyone, she explained, "In America, they had plantations where they grew stuff like tobacco, and it was a great big farm. The house was usually grandeur."

"I think it looks like Richmond." Hestia quipped.

"No, more like a giant Hengrave." Flora put in.

"You're both wrong. It's modeled after Versailles and Chambord." Everyone turned to look at Sirius. "I like Architecture, Palatial Architecture to be exact. This is what I would imagine I would build."

"Sirius is indeed right, welcome to Malfoy Manor." Draco fairly purred from walk way. His blonde hair was slicked back; he had on a deep green suit, and black robes. "Follow me, the Gala awaits." He led them almost quietly into the house, where an army of house elves waited to take their traveling robes.

The hall they had entered was already half way filled with people of many different cultures intermingling. Sirius spotted several people he had met before, and nearly died laughing when Viktor Krum strolled over.

"Sirius, Herm-i-own!" Viktor was all smiles as he embraced the two in a big hug. "Vot have you been doing here?"

"We were invited, as you have." Ron muttered from behind Sirius and Hermione.

"Ronald! I didn't see you there!" Krum laughed.

"Attention! Attention!" Draco's voice called out, almost like it was amplified. The whole room turned as one to face the dais on which Draco stood. "I would like to take a moment and explain to you why I have gathered you here. I wish to start a school, similar to the American's college. You see, when we are young wizards, we are put through Hogwarts, or Durmstrang, or Beauxbatons. Then we are thrust into the Wizarding World. We are expected to know what to do, where to go. We could change that! We could help generations after us; help make sure the Oppression of the Dark Lord is erased forever."

The whole room started murmuring. It was almost like a nest of hornets was let loose in the hall. Draco looked over the room, his eyes catching on Sirius.

"I think it's a great idea!" Sirius called over the crowd, lulling everyone to a state of silence. The room's attention wavered between Sirius and Draco. Sirius made his way to the dais, where he stood and felt a wave wash over him. "If a reformed Death Eater can admit to the faults of his master, and realize they need to better the world, then we all should be able to."

The silence in the room felt like stagnant air. Had he said something wrong?

"Is that…. That's the Prince!" A girl squealed from the back row.

"You silly girl. You act as if you've never seen someone famous before." The mother's stern retort came.

"Shall we commence to dine?" Draco called our clearly.

* * *

Sirius couldn't help but feel like the seating was prearranged. He could tell Ginny and Harry weren't meant to be seated anywhere, even though they didn't come. And Sirius and Hermione were seated to the left of Draco. Even Ron had a seat higher up on the table. As soon as everyone was seated, food appeared on the plates, pushing everyone into eating.

* * *

"I don't know anymore, Ginny. I mean, you could always just break up with him. We don't have to destroy him." Harry put in from his side of the bed. Ginny's red head bolted above the covers.

"He's inherited two vaults full of Galleons. He's become the richest Wizard, ever. Between the Black's and the Evreux's, he's a walking bank. If we could get him caught up in a scandal where he has to pay us off, his money would be ours, Harry." Ginny reminded him. Harry stared at the woman before him.

When had things gone wrong? Sirius was their friend. Who was there for him when no one else was? Of course it was Sirius. But Sirius had taken Ginny. And Ginny was his.

* * *

By the time the feast had ended, Draco made it very clear Sirius would be returning to Malfoy Manor several more times. He also made it clear that he had plans for Sirius. Sirius didn't mind, he was currently unemployed and just lazed about the house all day. The only thing that bugged Sirius was the briefcase Malfoy gave him as a gift. And the file of paperwork in it.

"What's if all for?" Ginny asked, a slight hitch in her voice. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair disheveled.

"It's between Draco and I. You should head home for the night, Ginny, you look sick." Sirius patted her hand. Ginny mumbled, grabbed her cloak, and slammed the door behind her. Hermione sat down next to him. Ron had already moved onto bed.

"I think there's something between Ginny and Harry." Hermione whispered softly. Sirius sat there silently. "Something more than just friends… She's taken a pregnancy test, and I magicked it… Don't start on me… so that it became a wizard-like dna test. And it's not yours…"

"Is it even possible to make a DNA test like that… Forget I asked... You know everything." Sirius gave a wry little smile. His fingers tapped softly on the table. "I knew it was coming. We haven't… You know… since before I graduated."

"Sirius! She could be pulling the wool over your eyes!" Hermione gasped. Both of them were deep in thought when Harry trudged from the guest room, his own state of dishevelment completely obvious to what had happened while they were gone.

"How was the Gala?" Harry asked, innocently, completely unaware of how he looked.

"How was fucking my girlfriend?" Sirius asked, then stormed out.

* * *

"Sirius." It was soft, but masculine. How had he managed to be at 12 Grimmauld? "Son?

"Dad?" The younger man opened his eyes slowly. His father stood above him, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" Father asked, deep concern in his voice.

"I'm a Prince, my girlfriend is shagging my best mate, and I'm in love with two different people, I don't think I'm alright." Son answered.


	5. It was only a Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything else in this story. I do not own Mr. Brightside either.

**Note:** Still waiting for reviews… I know I never said it, but this is 2005. Also, slight boy on boy action.

* * *

"Love is a funny thing, isn't it, Sirius?" Draco Malfoy asked from across the room. Sirius finished signing the papers, a slight smile on his face. The briefcase lay open before them, Draco placed a few files into it as Sirius placed his own papers into an empty file.

"If you only knew the half of it." Sirius chuckled. Draco closed the briefcase, slide it towards Sirius, and took Sirius' file.

"I never understood you and the Weasley girl. I always pictured you and Hermione." Draco said, stopping just in front of Sirius. Sirius stood up, a question seemingly held between the two. Draco leaned in as if to whisper, so Sirius brought his head closer, only to have Draco's arms wrap around him.

"Draco, dear…" Narcissa Malfoy said as she opened the door. Draco and Sirius leapt apart, quickly making themselves look busy elsewhere. Sirius grabbed the briefcase.

"Owl me later." Sirius called as he grabbed floo powder. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place." He said as he threw the powder in. After nearly falling into the flames, he arrived in his father's office.

* * *

Hermione turned the oven on, placing a roast inside, as the radio blared. Ron had gone out with Harry for the night, and Sirius was due back any moment.

_I'm coming out of my cage And I've been doing just fine Gotta gotta be down Because I want it all It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss It was only a kiss_

Sirius walked through the door, his eyes a little haggard. It wasn't that he had cried, or that he was upset, he was tired. He wasn't even sure why he was back at the apartment. But he couldn't help but stare at Hermione. She was wearing a cute green sundress with Romanesque sandals. And she was cooking, not magical cooking, but muggle cooking. And what was that loud noise?

_But she's touching his chest now He takes off her dress now Letting me go I just can't look it's killing me And taking control Jealousy, turning saints into the sea Swimming through sick lullabies Choking on your alibis_

"It was only a kiss." Hermione sang out. Sirius cleared his throat and watched as she jumped in fright. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of Sirius, quickly wrapping her arms around him. "You shouldn't have left. This is our apartment, not theirs."

"They've tainted it. Let's not talk about them right now." Sirius sighed as he walked towards the table. She had laid out several papyrus, and he could faintly make out some villages drawn on the paper.

_It was only a Kisssssss._

"Ohhh. Let me turn that blasted radio off." Hermione laughed as she waved her wand. The radio instantly turned off. "How was it at Draco's?"

"Erm… He hugged me." Sirius replied, giving her a puzzled look. Hermione smiled, a smile that went all the way to her eyes. It was one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. He watched as a strand of hair fell into her face. He slowly placed it behind her ear. "You're so beautiful, Hermione."

"Oh hush, Sirius. You're only saying that because you're my friend." Hermione patted his hand softly. She opened the oven, and that was when Sirius realized she had enchanted it.

"Seriously, Hermione, go out with me." Sirius said. She nearly dropped the roast on the floor.

"I… uh…" Hermione stuttered. Sirius wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing the back of her head softly. Hermione sighed softly, almost dreamily. "Alright."

* * *

Harry sat back, his eyes resting on the girl bobbing up and down on his manhood. He wrapped his fingers in her red hair.

"I told you that you'd be all mine." He murmured to her. He smiled and relaxed, letting everything besides this moment escape from his mind.

* * *

Sirius smiled, staring at the girl eating before him. The roast tasted amazing, and she had made mashed potatoes and creamed corn, his favorites. He would give anything to know what was running through her mind. All he could do was smile. Then Ron came through the door.

"Oi, you're back Sirius! Look, I'm sorry about Harry and Ginny. I didn't know." Ron tried to explain. Sirius looked up at him.

"Water under the bridge, Ron." Sirius replied, then ushered for Ron to help himself to some food. Ron quickly made a plate and sat down.

"So, Draco's idea isn't stupid. But I signed on with Nimbus as a broom tester." Ron grinned.

"Awesome, Ron!" Sirius smiled. He thought for a second. "And perhaps when we have our first community started, we could go to Nimbus about opening a store."

"Bloody hell, that's brilliant." Ron laughed cheerfully. "Harry would… I'm sorry." Ron cast his eyes on his food, which he started gulping down.

"Ginny and Harry belong together. It's my fault for coming between them." Sirius replied shortly. He gave a quick smile to Hermione. "What ever happened with you and Lavender, Ron?" Ron gulped a little.

"I was thinking of marrying her. But I don't know if I could live with being called Won-won for the rest of our lives." Ron replied between bites. The man was always hungry.

"Won-won… If she makes you happy, just tell her to stop calling you that." Hermione insisted. Ron stared at Hermione for a few seconds.

"You sure you won't give me a chance?" Ron asked. Hermione blushed a little, and looked away.

"Well, er, here's the thing…" Hermione started.

"I asked her out, cause we both thought you were in love with Lavender, and she said yes." Sirius finished for her, saving her from admitting to anything.

"That… That's okay. If I can't make her happy, you better. Or you'll be in pain." Ron choked back some anger. But deep down, he knew if Sirius couldn't make her happy, no man could.


	6. One Night's Pleasure Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything else in this story.

**Note: **I might make a new crossover. This is, also, a little…. Steamy action. More than once. Hermione x Sirius Jr. x Luna Lovegood…

* * *

**Evreux Heir bad break up, New Woman?**

"Where are they getting their information?" Hermione asked, a puzzled look on her face. "It can't be Ginny or Harry, cause it would look bad on them."

"I think we've found our culprit. 'Lavender Brown, who is dating Sirius' friend Ronald Weasley, reports "Although Ginny and Harry always had a thing, Sirius came between them. It was only a matter of time til it all fell apart." She added "It's what kept Won-won and I apart for a time."' What a slime ball." Sirius barred his teeth. He shoved his fork around his food as Ron entered the room. "Hey Ron… Have you been telling Lavender what's going on?"

"Well, yeah. She's my girlfriend, mate, why?" Ron asked, his hair a mess. He started plating himself breakfast.

"She went and blabbed to the Daily Prophet." Hermione replied, tossing the paper to Ron. Ron quickly read the article.

"Well, that's over. I… had a good night with Flora." Ron admitted.

"A good night? You dog you!" Sirius laughed, throwing a punch into Ron's arm. "At least you won't be called Won-won no more." A sudden knock on the door startled all three of them. Normally, only muggles knocked. Sirius opened the door.

"Won-won, you haven't answered my last three owls." Lavender cried at the door. Ron flinched as Sirius and Hermione laughed.

"Lavender, look… We can't be together, it's over." Ron quietly explained to her. He went to shut the door, but she pushed her way in, her wand out, and her face red.

"You can't break up with me! _Ava_-." Lavender was almost screaming at the top of her lungs.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione called, then caught Lavender's wand.

"_Stupefy_!" Sirius cast afterwards. Lavender stood stock still. "_Incarcerous_!" Lavender's body was wrapped in a layer of ropes.

"I'll bring her to St. Mungo's…" Ron sighed quietly, taking Lavender's wand from Hermione. "_Rennervate_!"

"What do you think you're doing? You're not getting away with this. No one leaves me!" Lavender was screeching at the top of her lungs, her eyes almost a milky white color. Ron grabbed ahold of her and apparated away.

"I told you she was nuts." Sirius said, turning to Hermione. Hermione stared at Sirius for a moment.

"I don't think she's nuts, I think she's insane. Was she trying to cast the killing curse on Ron? And did you notice her eyes?" Hermione asked. Sirius shook his head no. "I'm almost positive she was under the Imperius curse as well."

"Perhaps all the Death Eaters aren't gone." Sirius replied simply.

* * *

"Minister Shacklebolt, can I have a word with you?" Hermione called from across the hall, as the Minister for Magic stepped into an elevator. He waved her forward, a way of saying rush in. She barely made it inside.

"Wait until we're in my office." Kingsley Shacklebolt said quietly. The two waited for the elevator to stop on the top floor before filing out. Kingsley office was grimly decorated, and felt more like a jail cell than an important officials' office.

"I think there's Death Eaters on the loose. Ron's girlfriend, Lavender Brown, was under the Imperius curse, and attempted to use the killing curse on Ron." Hermione whispered, still unsure of how safe they were. Her eyes shifted to take a quick look at his eyes, and which were normal to her relief.

"Could it be that the culprits aren't Death Eaters. If I recall, Mr. Sirius Black Jr. is a Prince." Shacklebolt replied, just as low. He picked up a piece of paper from his desk. "We've already been informed from St. Mungo's on Ms. Brown's recent… attack. She was indeed Imperiused, they're running a spell to see if they can trace the wand that casted it."

"Well, in theory that's great, but remember, wands can be stolen. Was the Imperius reversible?" Hermione asked. The Minister's eyes scanned the sheet.

"It's unclear. They need a little more testing. I suggest you hurry home." Shacklebolt said, opening the door for her. She strode out, head high. "Oh, and Granger, report here 8 A.M. sharp."

* * *

Sirius laid back in his bed, running his hand through his hair. He was enjoying his time with Hermione, but he couldn't help but wonder if it was hindering his studies to prove himself worthy. He flicked his wand, watching as his ceiling changed colors. His mind went to thoughts of Ginny. He wasn't in love with the girl, but he couldn't help the lingering feelings he had for her.

He sighed, a bulge forming in his pants. Slowly, he stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom. He turned the water on and filled the tub with warm water. Undressing, he laid in the warm water, submerging his body up to his neck. His hand made his way down, gripping his throbbing manhood to release the tension that was building. His body felt like fire his soul.

* * *

Hermione didn't return home right away that night. Sirius didn't find that odd, as she often stayed late after work. He mused about the first time they had shared a bed sexually together. A smile toyed on his face. He wanted to be with her, and he knew he couldn't push her if she didn't want anything. So when Hermione and Luna, dressed in trench coats, apparated into his room, he was a little surprised.

"Sirius…" Luna greeted him. Hermione smiled a coy little smile before she untied Luna's coat. Sirius was taken back, seeing Luna in a white negligee. This wasn't the daffy Ravenclaw they had befriended. He couldn't help that his eyes rested on her now fully blossomed breasts. Hermione leaned in, giving Luna a quick kiss.

"Is this… Okay?" Hermione asked Sirius. Sirius stared at her for a second.

"Only if it's okay with you." Sirius replied. Hermione smiled, her hand slowly drifting down Luna's front, before it rested inside her sheer panties. Sirius silently thanked all the Gods he had ever heard of. Luna started to untie Hermione's coat as Hermione started rubbing her womanhood.

"One night of pleasure…" Hermione explained to him as her coat dropped, revealing a red negligee. He felt the tightness starting in his pants again. Hermione pulled Luna to the bed, her hand still working its magic. "Help Sirius, love." Hermione purred, watching as Luna unbuttoned Sirius' pants.


	7. Natajia Romanova

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else in this story.

**Note: **I know, VERY OOC for both characters. On another note, GO Germany… Argentina, you were amazing as well. Natajia is almost like Natasha. Na-ta-ja. I is almost silent, lol.

break

Hermione lifted her head from the bed, spotting the other two sleeping next to her. It had taken a lot of courage to open up in that way, but she was glad it was Luna and Sirius. She loved Luna, her shoulder to cry on, her… What were they? Friends? No, they were lovers, had been lovers, and would continue being lovers. But she couldn't leave Sirius, not like this. She laid her head back down on the pillow, placed her hand on Sirius' chest, and drift back asleep.

* * *

Sirius stirred softly, his mind still racing from the prior evening. Removing his arm from under Luna, he realized it was already 6 in the morning. He needed to awake and head to the Ministry, but he didn't want to disturb the girls, but shortly after that thought, both girl's eyes were fluttering open.

"Morning ladies." Sirius smiled ear to ear. Hermione rolled from the bed, and handed Luna a robe. They ignored Sirius and quietly shuffled from the room. Sirius stared after them, slightly confused, but shook it off and stood. He dressed in a deep grey suit, sans a tie. His dress robes, however, were a bright blue with tiny golden strands woven in. He had bought them for the next Ministry Ball, but he figured an interview at the Ministry warranted the outfit better. After all, he wanted to impress the Minister.

* * *

Sirius stood in awe, again, upon entering the Ministry. He was fascinated by how smooth it ran, how each Witch or Wizard knew where to go, and specifically how clean the halls and floors were. As he strode confidently towards the Elevators, his eyes widened more, seeing the newest renovations being made by the wizarding custodial crew. The Elevators looked crystalline like, with a sparkling dust reminiscent of snowflakes.

"Vreamy, isn't it?" A small redheaded girl said from behind him. He noted a small badge on her shirt marking her as one of the aforementioned crew.

"Beautiful, reminds me of Christmas." Sirius replied, his smile pushing all the way up to his eyes.

"You should 'ave seen it when You-know-who destroyed it… Oh, my names Natajia." The girl held out her hand. Sirius shook her hand firmly.

"Sirius Black… I was there when he destroyed it." Sirius grinned slightly. He looked at the stack of papers in her hand.

"Oh… I see…" A blush crept upon her face. "I erm…" The Elevator stopped on his floor, and nearly feel on his ass as she ran out of the doors.

"Apparently I don't exist now…." Sirius mumbled to himself as he made his way through the door. As he strode up to the Secretary's desk, he noted Natajia signing a sheet of paper. "Sirius Black, here to see the Minister, 8 O'clock appointment."

"Sign that sheet and have a seat." The Secretary chimed. He realized the woman wasn't a woman, but an animated dummy. He chuckled, turned towards the chairs, only to find one open. Next to Natajia, so he sat down right next to her.

"You can't have an 8 O'clock. I have an 8 O'clock." Natajia mumbled towards Sirius. He grinned down at her.

"But I do. You see, I am the Sirius Black. The" He added emphasis. She stared at him for a second.

"Does zat mean zomefing to me?" Natajia asked nonchalantly.

"Black, Romanova." The Secretary dummy called out two last names. Sirius stood, expecting one of the older woman would stand as well. But it was Natajia. They walked silently into the Minister's office.

"Natajia Romanova, Sirius Black. You two've met?" Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic, asked as they entered.

"Minister, surely zer is a mistake. Custodial Crew?" Natajia started up. The Minister held his hand up to quiet her.

"No, no mistake. However, you were asked here today for a specific reason. Natajia, has Minister Korotkov informed you of anything?" Minister Shacklebolt asked. Natajia shook her head no. "This is Sirius Black, Heir to the late Princess of Evreux, your father's cousin. We've asked you here to help him learn some of the Evreux Court ways, specifically the Russian ones." He quickly placed his wand to his temple. "Sirius, she will help you learn some of your Russian family, as well as their ways. Mistress Romanova, you may go for now. I will owl you with directions later. Sirius sit."

The Minister withdrew a packet from his desk, and opened it slowly. Sirius watched as the man before him shuffled the papers magically before placing them back in the envelope.

"I need you to go through these and be back tomorrow at the same time. You may go." The Minister informed him. Sirius grabbed the envelope as he inwardly bemoaned the Minister, and promptly left, hoping to catch up to Natajia. However, she was nowhere to be seen. So he made his way back to the apartment.

break

* * *

"Apparently, the Minister feels it important for me to learn the Russian court ways. He has assigned me… An assistant of sorts, a girl named Natajia Romanova." Sirius explained to Hermione and Ron.

"Natajia Romanova? You're positive?" Hermione looked up at Sirius. He nodded in reply. "I see… She is one of your… For lack of a better word, enemies, for the throne. But hey, I'm on my way to Luna's, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Sirius watched as a large barn owl flew towards the apartment, and backed away as it soared through the open window. It dropped a letter upon Sirius' bed, and flew back out. It was from the Minister.

_Sirius Black, Prince of Evreux,_

_Upon further designation with King Helbert, King of Magic, it has been decided you and the other Heirs are to be relocated to a safe and private mansion whose location will be known to very few. You are to back only a change of clothes, as proper clothes befitting your rank will be obtained upon arrival. You are to pack only the necessities. You will be promptly picked up exactly at 7 O'clock in the morning._

_Sincerely,_

_K. Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic_

Sirius tossed the papyrus on the bed. He wouldn't be able to say good bye to Hermione. Perhaps that was best…


	8. My Patronus, the Dragon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else in this story.

**Author's Note:** I've realized I'm writing this for myself. =^_^=

* * *

Sirius was awoken by the doorbell ringing, and could hear Ron open the door. Groggily, he rose from the warm bed.

"You live wiz zese Muggles?" He heard a woman. Sirius shouldered his bag and dragged his oak trunk.

"It was Hermione's idea." Ron's voice carried through to his room. Sirius bolted through his door.

"Who is zis Hermione?" Natajia asked.

"Another time, love. Bye Ron." Sirius called over his shoulder as he led her out the door. Once outside, Sirius stopped short, gawking at the limousine awaiting for them. "They couldn't choose anything more auspicious?"

"Zis is befitting your rank." Natajia retorted. She opened the door and let him in. Sirius surmised that it was charmed for extra room. Natajia just tossed his trunk in the back of the trunk. "Your cousins expect zis treatment. You have been raised by your Fazer, boz of you are not raised part of ze Evreux family. You are different, you are unique."

"I am an outcasts." Sirius slumped back and fell back asleep.

* * *

Hermione leaned back in the antique arm chair. She stared across the room, her eyes fixed on Luna.

"Father says the wizarding world is going to open new backs to not be so dependent on Goblins." Luna said, an almost crazed look in her eyes. "He also says Sirius is the richest wizard, surpassing even the Malfoys.

"I have no clue… Luna, have you ever thought about us?" The bookworm asked. Luna tossed her book onto the table.

"What do you mean "us?" Like you and I being in a relationship" Luna whispered. Hermione nodded. "I have. Wizards seem to be less accepting of a couple like us, I don't care how they feel, I just don't want to cause you to be ostracized."

"If you ask me, I'm ready."

* * *

Sirius watched as half of his stuff, including his trunk, was burned in a large fireplace. The King banned unnecessary items, and this is how it was being enforced.

"If its extra items, it's burned." Natajia whispered from behind. "I watched ze ozers have to burn zeir stuff."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because I like watching people suffer." Natajia replied and walked away. Sirius attempted to follow.

"Master Black, your items are not gone, you must wait." The guardian sent by the King said.

"For Christ's sake, Admiral Deveraux, this is inhumane. You've burnt my belongings, at least let me leave in peace." Sirius argued. The Admiral stepped closer.

"Pauvre con… Leave from my sight." The Admiral spit on the ground. Sirius backed away, his eyes never leaving the man. Natajia awaited him in the next hall.

"Don't make an enemy of Deveraux. He's ze fazer our four of our cousins." Natajia informed him as she guided him to the study where the others awaited. "You are ze direct descendent from Helbert II in the male line, besides Konstantin, ze grandson of Helbert II's son Konstanz. Zen zere is my sister Tatiana and I. Your mozer's uncle is our fazer, ze King's brozer. Lastly zere are ze Deveraux's, Konstanz's great grandchildren from his favourite child, Violetta. Zey are Philipe, Violetta, Nicole, and Francis. Stay away from zem."

"Are they killers or something?" Sirius joked, but the look Natajia shot him shut him up. She opened the door to the study, and Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. These were the most beautiful group of men and women Sirius had ever seen.

"Natajia, is zis Sirius?" A taller, thinner verision of Natajia asked. Sirius noted the green eyes, and her long blonde hair was unnaturally pink. Sirius extended his hand.

"Sirius Black. You must be Tatiana." Sirius smiled. The woman ignored his hand and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I am Tatiana. Natajia has told me all about you, however, she did not say how handsome you are." Tatiana said as she kissed his cheek. He pulled away blushing, only to come face to face with a man that could rival Viktor Krum.

"I am Konstantin, son of Anna and Alexander, grandson of Konstanz and Lettice, great grandson of Konstanz and Nicoletta." Konstantin held out his hand, which Sirius gripped and shook. "Strong, firm handshake. Good man, good man."

"Konstantin, ma chérie, me présenter, s'il vous plaît?" A chestnut haired girl asked. She was small and petite, and could tell she was a Deveraux.

"Sirius, this is Lady Nicola Deveraux." Konstantin said, holding her hand out for Sirius to kiss. He shook her hand, and everyone gasped in surprise. "No, no, Sirius, the Lady Nicola offered her hand to be kissed, not shaken."

"Do… Do people still do that?" Sirius asked as the blonde haired boy approached from the table.

"Names Philipe, and I believe you owe my sister an apology." He held his head high. The other boy and girl jumped from the table.

"Philipe, he is unaccustomed to our ways. Sirius, I am Violetta." The girl grabbed Sirius' hand and shook so violently her curly red hair flew everywhere. "This is our youngest brother, Francis." She said as she places Sirius' hand into the boy's hand, who also shook his hand violently.

"Hello, Violetta, Francis. I guess I should call you family, now?" Sirius asked, looking to each person. He took the time to assess the situation. He could tell Philipe was indeed trouble, and Nicola thought too highly of herself. Konstantin had given him more questions to ask.

"Of course. Should you become King, it is expected of you to give a position to each family member. Zat is how Admiral Deveraux earned the title of Admiral, Grandfather awarded it to him." Tatiana said as she guided Sirius towards the fireplace. She snapped her fingers, and a second later, a house elf appeared with a glass of firewhiskey. "Just as if any of us were to become King or Queen, it is expected of us to give ze others a position. If I made Queen, I would hope for the next best title… Queen Consort, Wife of the King." She sighed dreamily.

* * *

They were summoned to a makeshift throne room, where King Helbert stood waiting. Sirius was surprised to see a man who looked no more than 50.

"Welcome back to those of you who know me. For the one who doesn't, come forward." The King was looking straight at Sirius. Sirius stepped forward slowly. "Sirius J. Black. I welcome you to your Mother's home, Avelmare Manor. Today, you will all learn how to create a Patronus." King Helbert lifted his wand. "Expecto Patronum." Sirius almost fell backwards as a giant silver Phoenix flew from the King's wand. Sirius grinned, he had done this before.

"Expecto Patronum." Sirius said, flicking his wand. A silver Dragon came charging from his wand. The King watch, almost astounded.

"Excellent, Sirius! Well done!" Tatiana called as she readied her wand. "Expecto Patronum!" A hawk flew to the ceiling, circling above them, only to dive right towards the Dragon.

"Expecto Patronum." Philipe held his head high. Sirius had to hold back a laugh as a shaggy dog sparked from his wand.

"Expecto P-patronum!" Natajia stuttered. A feeble light flicked from her wand tip. Sirius stood behind her, and held her wand hand up. "Expecto Patronum." He helped her flick her hand. A river otter playfully flew out, landing on the dragon's back.

"That's not fair, we didn't have help." Philipe called to the King.

"Did you need it? No." King Helbert replied, and looked to Konstantin.

"Expecto Patronum." A Buck charged from his wand, shaking its head.

"Expecto Patronum." Nicola called. Nothing. "Expecto Patronum!" Again, nothing. Sirius stood behind her as he had for Natajia, and held her arm firmly. "Expecto Patronum." She squealed as an Elephant appeared before her, then turned and buried her face in Sirius shit. "It is hideous!" Sirius wrapped his arms around her shoulders to comfort her.

"The Elephant is a majestic animal. They care fiercely for their young, and they never forget a face." Sirius whispered to her softly. She pulled back and looked up at him, before drying her face off.

"Thank you, Sirius." She mumbled and stood next to her siblings.

"Expecto Patronum." Both Violetta and Francis called. A kitten erupted from Violetta's wand as a Zebra pranced from Francis'.

"Well done. You've all passed this test." Helbert clapped. Philipe stepped forward.

"Again, it was unfair for Sirius to help Natajia and Nicola." He whined. Helbert held his hand up.

"A good King knows when others need help." Helbert explained. He grabbed Natajia and Nicola's hand. "He helped your cousin, and your sister. You should be thankful, if they failed, they would have been sent home."

"You… You don't mean it. If we fail a test, we are immediately out?" Philipe stuttered. Helbert let go of the girl's hands.

"Indeed. So again, you should be thankful." Helbert clapped his hand onto Sirius shoulder. "Very admirable, my boy."

* * *

Helbert had stayed most of the day, talking about himself, and eating. So when the King left, Natajia guided Sirius to his room. They stood outside the door to Sirius' room, which was painted an emerald green and bore a gold placard with his name on it.

"I told you to stay away from ze Deverauxs. Philipe will punish you for not kissing Nicola's hand, and for helping her with her Patronus." Natajia whispered furiously. Sirius removed a stray strand of her from her face. "Don't do zat."

"Do what?" Sirius asked innocently, then moved another stray strand.

"Zat!" She said louder.

"What is zat?" He asked. Before she could turn and walk away, Sirius leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Zat?" She stomped her foot into his and ran away. He slowly entered his room, grinning. Yet there laid Tatiana in the grand bed, waiting for him.

"What was zat?" She asked, actually curious. He stared at her for a second.

"Your sister's hair was falling into her face." Sirius replied, showing no emotion.

"Come talk to me, Sirius." Tatiana said as she patted the bed next to her. Sirius took his robe off and sat. "Tell me, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." Sirius quickly answered. Tatiana scooted closer, her perfectly manicured hand making its way up his thigh. "Surely your boyfriend would object to this…" Her hand had found its way into his loose trousers.

"As a potential Queen, I wasn't allowed to have one." She purred into his ear. He could feel himself stiffen as her hand found her mark. "But I could if it were to be my future husband and my future king…"


	9. A Harem

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else in this story.

**Author's Note: **I've gotten lost in dream world. Also, remember, its pureblood tradition to "keep it in the family." Go ahead and go Ham Sammich…

* * *

Sirius awoke to a warm, albeit naked, body curled up to him. He had expected her to be gone in the morning, and was highly surprised she had stayed. Tatiana rolled over, her light green eyes almost pervading into his soul. Her lips looked swollen from the night before, and it only added to her looks.

"Sirius." It was almost silent, but he heard her. He leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss, which caused her to promptly roll from the bed. "We're late!" She said, rushing to dress. "I've stayed too late!" She opened the curtain and he saw that the sun was already high in the sky.

"Ugh!" Sirius groaned as he rose from the warm bed. His skin still felt like fire, but he dressed in his clothing from the day before.

"Oh… Ew." Tatiana gasped, realizing he had worn the clothing yesterday. "Have zey not fitted you for new clozing?"

"Not yet. That's today's adventure." Sirius chuckled. He was still thinking of how easy it was to bed Tatiana after only meeting today, but he had the idea she would sleep with whomever she thought would be King. "So, are they giving those who do not become Heir an arranged marriage?"

"Well, zat is an option to us Ladies, however, ze men still have free choosing. But what everyone doesn't know is I can see some of ze Future." Tatiana grinned and ran from the room. In those few words, she had told him all he needed to know.

* * *

_Sirius,_

_I hope this reaches you in good health. Please forgive me, I do love you, but we can't be together. I… I don't like men in that sense, Sirius, and Luna and I are in love. Good bye._

_Hermione_

Sirius tossed the note into the fireplace, looking between Natajia and Tatiana. The two sisters were opposites, and shockingly so. Natajia preferred to be a part of the action, to be up close to the issue, whereas Tatiana wanted to be as far back as possible.

"You must always kiss ze Ladies' hand, we do not shake." Natajia explained, holding her hand out. Sirius took it and bowed as he kissed her hand. "However, if you become ze King, you are not required to do so." Sirius thought he could hear Tatiana mutter "when." Before he could ask, a tailor walked in. If Sirius had to guess where the man was from, he'd say Italian. He kissed and bowed both Lady Natajia and Lady Tatiana before giving Sirius a curt bow.

"My Lordship Sirius, I presume." The man said as he pulled a string from his pocket. "I am Monsieur DeLaCroix, at your service." DeLaCroix next pulled a box from his pocket, which he waved his wand over, making it large. "Hm, lovely green eyes. Prominent in your family. We'll start with some black dress robes. Then onto suits, underwear, and perhaps even some socks."

* * *

Sirius wasn't the least bit surprised to find all of his new articles of clothing neatly placed in his room. He opened the top drawer of the armoire to find silken boxers, and a few soft wool socks. The next drawer, he found out, was a trick. It had a false bottom, and under said bottom was a whole drawer full of different manly accessories, including a few Gucci watches, several sets of diamond cufflinks, and some Armani ties.

Looking into the closet, he found robes and suites of many colors, even colors he would probably never wear. There were swim trunks, several different leather shoes, sneakers, and even the American "wife beater" tank top

Sirius took his time picking out an outfit. He chose a grey blue pair of slacks, one of the many tank tops, a matching grey blue coat, a random watch, and a pair of random leather shoes on. He was going for that laid back look, whether he achieved it, he didn't care. When he was finished, he made his way to the study. The two guards posted at the doors opened it for them.

The occupants were shocked when they saw Sirius. Gone was the arrogant teenager, who newly found out he could be an heir. Instead, there stood Sirius Black, adult, and possible Heir to a whole Kingdom spanning the Magical world.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sirius?" Nicola asked, a kind of sardonic smile on her face. She looked him up and down. "Told you Gucci was his style."

"Yes, well, onto business. As zere is no trained heir from England, we have been sent dearly departed Alphred's right hand man, Severus Lestrange." Natajia read from the card. Sirius head jerked up. Severus Lestrange was the love child of Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange, his own cousin.

"You're kidding, right? That man is pure evil." Sirius spat. Everyone stared at a spot behind him. "And he's right behind me, huh?"

"Quite. Black brats don't deserve my help." Severus spat. Sirius turned slowly. There stood Severus, and his parents.

"Now now, dear, excuse your cousin, he has never been one to hold his tongue." Bellatrix laughed a little. He looked into the eyes of his old Potions master.

"If it weren't for us already being paid for this, I'd say we leave now." The boy airily spoke, his head in the air.

"Money matters not, son. It is the acceptance from King Helbert we need to make you my legal heir, as he might make Mr. Black his." The older Severus told his son. "And you both need an attitude change."

"If you say so." Severus Jr. retorted before walking from the room, Bellatrix in toe.

"Lady Tatiana, Natajia, and those of you I don't know…" Severus half bowed from the room. Tatiana turned to me.

"Do not cross zat boy. I have a bad feeling about him." Tatiana said, grabbing Sirius' hand. She turned to Natajia. "He will be your downfall, as well." After yanking her hand out of Sirius', she stalked off, leaving everyone confused.

"Well… Sirius, ever have your palm read? Violetta is highly accurate with them." Philipe smiled, offering Violetta's hand to him. He gingerly placed his hand in hers. Her eyes turned white as her hands deftly explored his.

"So many… So many different wives, different children. Ah, such beautiful complexion, green eyes, red hair, so beautiful. Oh a little mouse girl. And both pairs of twins, can't tell them apart… Oh and they have the gift." Violetta's sentences were broken, but complete. She rambled on more about children. Sirius was sure she read more than his palm. "A King, more Political than he ever imagined, and wiser by far, Lord Black." She shook, coming out of the trance. She looked to Philipe, fear shining in her eyes. "It was unclear who would be King." She said, sitting into a chair by the fire. Sirius had noted the trickle of blood.

"You said many different wives. How can that be? A man may only take one." Sirius spoke up.

"A King may take many." An older woman stood in the door. His cousins all kneeled around him. Tatiana dragged him to the floor. "In fact, it is expected. Rise, loved ones."

"Auntie Elizabeth!" Natajia hugged the woman. Sirius came face to face with his grandmother.


	10. The Guardian Heir

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else in this story.

**Author's Note: **Goooood morning, Beautifuls.

* * *

"Do I call you 'Your Majesty' or Grandma?" Sirius tried to lighten the tension in the room. He looked at the woman, who, at the age of at least 50, looked healthy with bright green eyes, and black hair. He saw the resemblance of himself.

"For 20 years I have waited to meet you and this is your first question for me?" She laughed, her eyes alight with amusement. She moved closer to him, and placed her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. Sirius smiled, smelling the sweet scent of lavender. "Welcome home, my baby."

"Thank you, grandmamma." Sirius kissed her hair. The woman pulled back, a look of shock on her face.

"Your mother used to do that…" She said softly, a few tears forming. She held his hands close together, then turned abruptly, leaving them in a stunned silence.

"Way to go, dunce." Philipe called from where he was across the room.

"Shove it." Sirius retorted, turning away and leaving the room as well.

* * *

Sirius somehow found his way to the gallery. There were paintings of every King's family, and he could tell the current picture had recently been updated, because there he stood, closest to the King and Queen. On his left was his deceased mother, and to his right was a man he had never seen before. He assumed it was his recently deceased cousin, Alphred. He found himself entranced by his mother. She was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had the features of a Queen. Those beautiful dainty cheek bones, deep emerald green eyes, and flowing black hair.

"She was a highly talented witch." King Helbert said, standing beside him. "You would make her proud. You have so much raw potential. This… contest was not my idea. I was more than willing to make you my heir. However, Admiral Deveraux…" The King almost spit in disgust. "Admiral Deveraux feels his children have claim to the throne as they are legitimate. I am aware Natajia has warned you against messing with the Deveraux. That is wise."

"I think the Admiral and Philipe are the enemies, not the girls and Francis. They are mere pawns in the Admiral's plans. I have a strange question. Is it true the King can marry as many women as they like?" Sirius looked up at his grandfather.

"If it had not been for my utter devotion to Elizabeth, there would be children running down these halls at this instant. A King may take as many wives as he pleases. Is marriage already on your mind?" Helbert asked, looking towards his young grandson.

"I'm far from ready at the moment. But it's something Violetta said. She said I would have many wives and children." Sirius replied, his head tilted to the side.

"Then so you will. When you're ready. Now, let this old King as you a question. Which Lady have you fallen in love with?" The King grinned.

"Natajia." He didn't even have to think about it. He had fallen the day at the ministry, and there was no going back.

"Have you told the Lady Tatiana? Don't look so shocked, my boy. I was unmarried until I was 34. Do you think I didn't have lovers til Elizabeth? I recall a certain Lady Malfoy… Never mind that, my boy. Best not to dwell on the past." Helbert went quiet for a few seconds, both men deep in thought.

"And the Ladies, if they don't become heir, are they forced into arranged marriages?" Sirius asked.

"I wouldn't say forced so much as helped find a husband…" Helbert replied simply. He turned to look at Sirius. "If someone would speak for them before an arrangement, they would be guaranteed a proper guardian. Should the heir speak for said ladies, well, he could either marry them or find a husband he deems suitable."

"When do we finish this little… Competition?" Sirius grinned a little.

* * *

Sirius awoke to find both Hermione and Ron sitting at the side table. He jumped up and hugged them both.

"How'd you guys get here?" Sirius asked them, looking each of them over.

"His Majesty sent us an owl yesterday. Invited us for a day at the Manor." Hermione replied, smiling. Sirius kissed the top of her head.

"I'm happy for you and Luna." He assured her. Her smile grew brighter.

"I'm happy for you and Tatiana." Hermione patted his hand. He stared at her to see if she was joking.

"Tatiana? You've spoken to her? It was a one night thing…" Sirius started, then it dawned on him. Even with the competition, the girls stood no chance of becoming heir. They would all start vying for his attention. "Wait til you meet the others."

"Oi, mate, you keeping em all to yourself?" Ron laughed. Sirius slapped his shoulder as he made for his closet. When Sirius walked out, this time in a whole suit of blue, the two gawked at him. "Blimey, we look like bums…"

"I could fix your clothing…" Sirius said and then waved his wand. Hermione's simple grey track out turned into a dazzling red dress as Ron's sweat pants turned into a grey suit to match Sirius'. "You'll notice the other's will look the same as us. Stay away from Philipe Deveraux and his father, Admiral Deveraux."

"Got it." Both replied as they headed towards the main hall. They were both surprised to see the others. Violetta stood there in a green halter top dress with emerald jewelry, whereas Nicola was wearing a sky blue dress, a stark contrast to her sister. Natajia wore a pale pink sun dress, something Sirius was sure matched her personality a little too much. Tatiana had on black cocktail dress, her blonde hair woven intricately into itself, with too many diamonds on her neck and hands. Konstantin, who seemed to be ignoring everyone, had a suit similar to Ron's. Philipe had on an outfit too close to Sirius' the day before, while Francis had on one similar to his suit today.

"I would have invited someone had I know your friends were… acceptable company." Philipe drawled, rolling up his sleeves. He all but pranced over towards Hermione, holding out his hand. "Go on, take it, doll. My names Philipe, Philipe Nicolas Konstanz Deveraux." Hermione placed her hand in his, an annoyed grin forming at the corners of her mouth. Philipe kissed her hand softly. "And you are?"

"Hermione. Hermione Jean Granger. However, you're barking up the wrong tree." She replied, leaning in towards Philipe. "I like women."

"Good lord, Sirius." Philipe said in disgust. Sirius smirked and turned towards Tatiana and Natajia.

"Would you ladies care to join us?" Sirius asked, holding his arms out to them. Tatiana immediately wrapped herself up on Sirius' arm, whereas Natajia held back.

"Could I just… Accompany your red haired friend here?" She asked, letting Sirius down.

"Of course, Natajia, of course." Sirius said, handing her arm to Ron. Sirius wasn't surprised to find Nicola on Konstantin's arm, however, Violetta stood by herself. He steered Tatiana towards Violetta, and gradually captured her arm as well. "Shall we make our way out?" Sirius asked as Hermione gave her arm to Francis, which surprised him wholeheartedly.

Once outside, each person was astounded by the tents that appeared only minutes before. Inside the tent stood a mock courtroom. Where the judge would sit was King Helbert, an extra chair next to him. To the left of the Judge's box was another box, presumably for Sirius, the Romanova's, the Deveraux, Konstantin, Ron, and Hermione. Once seated, King Helbert stood up.

"For our first court case, Tatiana Romanova will preside. Bring forth first defendant." Helbert called as he motioned Tatiana to take the chair next to him. Sirius only then realized the seats were full of witches and wizards.


	11. He's a war hero, Madame

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else in this story.

**Author's Note: **These chapters might get a tad long. Might. I am VERY happy to have a new follower and a new favorite. Thanks guys!

* * *

Sirius held his breath as Draco Malfoy was lead from a room that had been structured into the tent. In Malfoy's hands was his briefcase, and he had no lawyer. Sirius felt panicked.

"Draco Malfoy, you are here to ask permission to build a new village, along with a new school. State your case." King Helbert said loudly. Tatiana sat with her back straight, and from here, it looked like she could win any poker game. Sirius exhaled, realizing Draco was in no trouble at all.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I have business partners who have supported my purposed plan. I would like to use some of the Malfoy land in Scotland to make a village like Diagon alley. You see, young wizards in the United Kingdom must travel to London to get to Diagon Alley, were we pick up our supplies for Hogwarts." Draco said clearly. He waved his want and suddenly a map of the United Kingdom, including Ireland, appeared in the air for everyone to see. "This is and indirect location of Hogwarts." He waved his wand and a Castle appeared in Scotland. Sirius watched as the castle slowly moved from its position, traveling north. "This is London." Again, a wand wave lead to a large spot appearing on the map.

"How do you get from Diagon Alley to Hogwarts?" Tatiana asked. It was then he realized she didn't attend Hogwarts, but another school.

"We take the Hogwarts Express, from London, My Lady." He replied, and waved his wand. Sirius watched as the tracks for the Hogwarts Express appeared on the map. It started in London and ended in near Perth. "Now see, Hogwarts students tend to run out of supplies sometimes. We are forced to wait til Hogsmeade Weekends or until our parents send us some. However, if we could add another village, we could add places to get supplies." Draco smiled. His wand flicked, and a large tract of land lit up Southwest of Inverness. "This is where the village would be. It is hidden by Loch Ness and Middle Wood."

"And how would wizards get there?" Tatiana put forward. Draco's smile faltered.

"It could offer an underground means of transportation, like a subway system only accessible by magic. Or perhaps an apparition site set up to ensure no dangerous people or muggles can get in." Draco retorted. He looked through several papers. "In fact, they could be donor funded. I-"

"And what protection from and for muggles would you offer?" Tatiana interrupted him.

"Well, Charms of course. My mother and grandmother are both excellent at Charms. As well as several other wizards and witches that have offered help." Draco insisted. Tatiana turned to the King.

"Is this to be my own decision?" Tatiana asked quietly. King Helbert nodded, and Tatiana turned back to Draco. "Will you follow our sanctions and rules?"

"Yes, My Lady." Draco replied.

"Approved." Tatiana grinned. The courtroom erupted into a frenzy of claps. The King stood.

"Let's take this time to break for tea and biscuits." He called out across the room.

* * *

King Helbert paced the empty hallway. He hated that the Admiral had forced him to offer each of the children a chance to be heir. He knew who would win in the long run and it bothered him. He saw so much of himself in the boy.

"Bertie, are you in here?" Queen Elizabeth called from the end of the hall.

"Coming, dear." He replied, rushing towards the door.

* * *

"Philipe Deveraux, come forward and take your seat." The King motioned to the empty chair. With as much flash and flair he could manage, Philipe made his wait to the chair. "Bring forth the defendant."

Sirius wasn't prepared for the next defendant, whose lawyer trailed behind him.

"Harry J. Potter. You have been accused of crimes against His Majesty. You have pleaded not guilty. State your case." Philipe read from a piece of paper. Harry moved towards the Judge's box, but was halted by his lawyer.

"Who is the Plaintiff?" The lawyer asked. Philipe looked towards the King.

"I am the Plaintiff myself, however, Philipe is representing me." King Helbert exclaimed to the lawyer. "Please, Mr. Alvenstein, don't test my patience."

"Could you clear up the crimes committed so that I may understand them?" The lawyer asked.

"You are accused of plotting against… Sirius Black Jr. Grandson of the King." Philipe said clearly. Sirius thought he could see a grin on Harry's face, and a twitch in Philipe's eye. Yet Philipe continued reading. "A source has come forward, explaining how you and a Miss Ginevra Weasley were preparing to blackmail Lord Black, demanding money from him, as well as cursing others who could be in the company of Lord Black. Do I need to go on, Mr. Potter?"

"Please, Lord Deveraux. Put all my sins on the table before this court." Harry replied, almost as if he regretted his choices. Sirius sucked in a sharp breath.

"You and Ms. Weasley carried on an affair, behind Lord Black's back. You were going to claim her child was Lord Black's and demand money for raising the child." Philipe read word for word. Sirius noticed a sideways glance from Philipe towards himself. "St. Mungo's has reported you used an Imperius curse on at least one person. Lastly, you used dark magic against He-who… Voldemort. No sense in giving into the fear of a dead wizard."

"Indeed, Lord Deveraux." Harry nodded. Slowly, he stood. "I allowed the use of dark magic to take over. Once that inkling of dark magic finds its way into your soul, it eats, it destroys you, until it kills you. I let the fame get to me as well. I tried to destroy a beautiful friendship over a girl. Do with me what you will, for I am guilty."

The whole courtroom had gone silent. Their eyes went to Harry, to Philipe, and then to Sirius. This was the case of the century, yet was as classic as the ages before.

"You have been found guilty, I sentence you 9 years in Azkaban. I hope you may learn from your mistake, Mr. Potter." Philipe finished, jotting down a few sentences on a papyrus that had magically appeared before him. Helbert seemed to be peaking towards the paper. "I also wish for you to see a psychologist from St. Mungo's. If there is significant change in the way you've appeared these past two years, you will be offered parole."

"But…. You just trashed my whole case!" Mr. Alvenstein screeched.

"There was nothing you could do for Mr. Potter." Philipe looked over the man's head. Mr. Alvenstein grumbled and packed his briefcase up as an Auror shackled Harry. It was in that instant Sirius realized this wasn't a mock case. This was a real trial, and half the crowd was Ministry workers. Sirius wasn't sure if he should be thrilled that Philipe seemed to have stuck up for him, thrilled that he'd have his own case, or terrified his best friend was going to Azkaban.

"We shall take our last break from court for the day, and finish the last trial after the break." King Helbert stood, smiling.

* * *

Philipe made his way towards Sirius, inch by agonizing inch. The floors were packed, a dull buzz from all the whispers about the Poor Potter boy filled the air.

"I saw his memories, Sirius. I may be your competition at the moment, but after this we're still family. I never let someone hurt my family." Philipe whispered to Sirius. Before Sirius could fully comprehend, Philipe had already started back across the room. Hermione stopped in front of Sirius.

"Ron and I can't stay any longer. This is a private case. We're heading back to London, but we'll see you real soon." Hermione hugged him tight. She knew Sirius wasn't to blame for Harry's imprisonment. She turned away and rushed out the door before Sirius could say good bye.

"Bye, Sirius." Ron waved from the door.

"Bye, Ron." Sirius smiled.

* * *

"Natajia Romanova, please take the seat." King Helbert barked for the last time today. Natajia quietly took the chair. She seemed so small sitting there, almost childlike. He wanted to wrap her up, and escape. "Bring forth the defendant."

In strode Severus Snape, Potion's Master. His cape billowed out behind him, but unlike Potter, no lawyer followed. Did Severus know this wasn't mock?

"Lady Romanova." Severus bowed before Natajia. Of course Severus knew.

"Master Snape, you have been called here for two separate reasons. We shall start with your involvement with V-v-vol… Voldemort." Natajia stuttered, for the first time realizing she was the law. Severus held his head high. "Your current charges are gross negligence, rape, burglary, murder, and corruption."

"Lady Romanova, King Helbert, ladies and gentlemen from the ministry, I am guilty of many many things. Things you couldn't begin to imagine." Severus' words flowed like a book, and it seemed like everyone was paying absolute attention. "I will first start with murder. This crime I am completely guilty of. Albus Dumbledore asked me to kill him. You have my memory, proceed and look."

"I've already seen it, Master Snape. Continue." Natajia urged him on.

"The next will be rape. I am completely innocent of that crime. Again, you may look at the memory. I never so much as had an indecent thought about the girl." Severus' eyes smiled. He turned to the Ministry workers. "The crime in question happened precisely 4 years ago. Miss Pansy Parkison had fallen in love with her potion's master, as many students had before. When her affection was unreturned, she was distraught and came up with the lie."

The crowd was silent. Dead silent. It was almost eerie that the room had gone that quiet.

"I am not guilty of corruption. I have never recruited students to join the Dark Lord. I fought to protect them." Severus jumped to the next accusation. "I have stolen nothing that I did not have a right to. Lastly. Gross negligence. I am guilty of it as well. I negligently allowed Death Eaters to invade the school. I negligently allowed Dumbledore to use me as a spy. And I negligently followed Voldemort. Do what you will."

The whole room gasped at once. Pent up energy, almost like a blast from a wand, descended upon the room.

"Severus Snape, I find you guilty of Murder. Your sentence is set to 15 years in Azkaban." Natajia's eyes hardened. She looked down at the man. "However, for your help towards building a better world, as well as in aiding in the defeat of Voldemort, I reduce your sentence to a year in Azkaban, followed by regular Auror visits. I wish for you to check into St. Mungo's to repair the damages from Voldemort in your mind as well."

"WHAT! You let him free!" A woman half cried in the crowd.

"He's a war hero, Madame. He will serve the whole year in Azkaban, and from there on, the Ministry will be in his life every day." A man replied from the other side of the room.


	12. Elijah and the Tin of Travka

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else in this story.

**Author's Note: **I was asked a good question. Tatiana uses a spell to get rid of her quirk of using Z instead of th, therefore she doesn't have Natajia quirk of replacing Th with Z. You'll notice in some chapters she does replace Th with Z, while in others, she doesn't. This is generally because she places the charm in the morning, and by night time, its worn off. I also realized that if I want writer reviews, I have to be a real writer. Chapters will be longer.

**Note 2:** To give you an idea on how each person looks…

Sirius- Ian Somerhalder, Vampire Diaries3.

Tatiana- Lady Gaga in Alejandro with the weird goggles on her eyes, except she's not wearing the goggles, obviously.

Natajia- A young Audrey Hepburn circa Breakfast at Tiffany's

Konstantin- Kit Harington with ice blue eyes

Philipe- a bleach blonde Joseph Morgan (Klaus off of Vampire Diaries)

Violetta- An older, more matured, Sophie Turner (Sansa Game of Thrones)

Nicola- Natalie Dormer, as Anne Boleyn in the Tudors.

Francis- A light brown haired Nathan Kress (iCarly)

* * *

Later that evening, Sirius lay back in the large Jacuzzi tub in his bathroom. He watched, somewhat amused, as the bubbles randomly changed colors. He wondered who had enchanted it. Then a whole appeared in the wall and Natajia walked in. Sirius tried to cover himself in bubbles.

"Oh. Sirius!" Natajia blushed a little. She turned away, acting like she was covering her eyes. "I wasn't aware we shared bathrooms."

"That would be why you came in through a random hole, and I have a door to my room." Sirius eyes lit up. A small grin twitched at the corner of his mouth, until she dropped to her knees beside the tub.

"I don't care if you become ze heir or not. Will you marry me so my father does not send me to live in America?" Natajia asked in a half whisper. Sirius stared at her. Was she serious, or was she pulling his leg?

"If it comes to that, surely. However, at this moment I'm not prepared to be tied down, beautiful." Sirius replied quietly. He didn't want to have her just to save her from being banished. He wanted to have her cause she wanted him. For a second she stared off into space.

"Did you know Helbert's uncle ran away and lived with muggles when Helbert became king? Elijah was King Alphred's favorite person, and Elijah assumed Alphred would make him heir. When Alphred passed away and the will read, Helbert was indeed made heir, and assumed the throne. Helbert's mother, Hortensia, has a different story." Natajia rambled on. She turned abruptly to face Sirius again. "Elijah had a child. With a witch. We have two cousins whom have never been heard of." Natajia pulled out a rumpled piece of paper. "Zis was my mozer's. She is Elijah's granddaughter." Sirius examined the family tree neatly penned on the paper.

"Does Helbert know?" Sirius asked, actually curious. Natajia smiled a little.

"He knows Elijah is alive. Elijah ended up marrying a witch zat lived in ze muggle village. A descendant of one Nicholas Flammel." Natajia replied. Sirius definitely remembered that name. "Tatiana wants to go meet him."

"I'll go." Sirius replied quickly. Before he could even tell Natajia to leave, Tatiana and Konstantin came in through the hole. "Hey! I'm naked here!"

"Would you be more comfortable if we all undressed?" Konstantin asked, a serious but bemused grin on his face.

"Or you could all wait in the room until I get dressed." Sirius put in. Konstantin and the girls silently filed out through the hole. Sirius quickly dressed in a pair of jeans, a tank top, and a hoodie he had magically sewn himself. Tatiana gave Sirius a hard look.

"You look like a hoodlum." Tatiana spit out the word. Before Sirius could say anything, Tatiana waved her wand and his clothes changed to a suite, one a highly professional muggle would wear.

"I guess this will do." Sirius grumbled. Konstantin was once again amused, and Natajia was confused. It hit Sirius hard when he realized Konstantin had already put two and two together. "Don't start." Tatiana and Natajia started out the door, leaving the boys to trail behind.

"Was it good?" Konstantin asked, his grin un-concealable.

"What do you think?" Sirius smirked. Konstantin turned to take a look at Sirius.

"I've no doubt. Can I tell you something? I don't want to be King. I want to take a wife, raise a house full of little Konstantin's, and perhaps aid the King when I'm older." Konstantin confided in Sirius.

"I want to be King." Sirius replied.

* * *

Tatiana sucked in a breath. The house the arrived at was less than appeasing. It appeared to be little more than a one room cabin. Sirius pushed forward, and knocked on the door. A younger, healthier, fuller version of King Helbert opened the door.

"Elijah." Sirius didn't ask, he stated.

"Helbert-son." Elijah almost spat the words.

"Grandson." Sirius replied, before pulling Tatiana and Natajia forward. "Meet your great granddaughters, Lady Tatiana and Lady Natajia." Elijah took hold of Natajia's face

"Looks just like little Elizabeth…" Elijah started, then turned to Tatianna. "And my Anette." Elijah's face softened and he held open the door for them to enter. A gasp came from each of them as they realized the house was only shabby looking on the outside. Inside, it reminded them of Avelmare Manor. "You must be Serena's boy. And you, you must be one of Konstanz' grandbabies. I am, indeed, Elijah, and this is my wife, Anette."

Sirius could see the resemblance between Tatiana and Anette. He was sure Anette was almost a hundred years old, however, she looked almost as young as his grandmother Elizabeth.

"Welcome to our home." Anette greeted warmly. Sirius wondered if she were aware of who Elijah was. "Of course I know who Elijah is. I'm Anette Flammel. Holder of the first Sorceress's Stone." She smiled, and led Sirius forward. "You must be Prince Black. I'm glad to finally meet you." Tatiana, Natajia, Konstantin, and Elijah could only stare. "Besides Elijah, you'll be my King someday. It was my job to break up the Sorcerer's Stone for you, as well as create a potion with the dust. You are to be a great King."

"I haven't even won yet." Sirius replied, letting her steer him into a room full of cauldrons and other magickal items.

"Elijah knows, as do I, that you will win." Anette simply retorted. She pulled a cherry wood box from the top of a shelf. A silver dragon was emblazoned on the lid. When she opened it, Sirius wasn't sure what to expect, but was surprised at least 50 necklaces of animals. Each had two red eyes, "I see you see the stone." The dragon pendant was beautiful. The metal was platinum, with intricate emerald laden wings, with two shinning red eyes. Anette relided the box. "You will receive these on your coronation, and you will know who gets what."

"How will I…. Got, I just will. You've been waiting for us? I can smell food." Sirius asked. Elijah had learned by now to trust his wife's premonitions. They were always right.

"I made chicken and dumplings." Elijah replied as he led them to the small dining room.

* * *

Each of them walked away from Elijah's with a "goody bag" of sorts. Tatiana's bag was a book on magic cosmetic spells, a book on cauldron cosmetics, several already made cauldron cosmetics, and few dozen dresses enchanted to fit nicely in the bag until put in a closet. Natajia's bag held a book on law procedures in the wizarding world, a book on magic cooking recipes, a few odd pieces of golden jewelry, and a few dozen dresses like Tatiana's. Konstantin opened his bag, and was surprised to find a book on military formations, a box labeled with a medical cross, and an ancient French military uniform. Sirius' bag was the most puzzling. Inside his was a small list of books with a side note stating they were inside Avelmare Manor's library, a thick golden circlet with diamonds, rubies, and emeralds, as well as an ermine cloak.

Tatiana spread the ermine cloak and began examining it as Natajia pulled a little tin container from Sirius' bag. Tatiana placed it on Sirius's shoulders as Natajia opened the tin.

"Is zat….?" Natajia asked, surprised.

"Travka, Natajia. Indeed, it seems good old Eljiah gave you some weed, Sirius." Tatiana gave a chuckle and tossed Sirius the tiny container. Sirius rubbed the casing, only to realize a name etched into it.

"It was my mother's." Sirius grinned. He turned to them. "We'll smoke it. Meet you at the manor!" He laughed and apparated.

break

Sirius was waiting for them, a light green smoking bowl in hand. Konstantin waved his wand, and a small chair set appeared, giving them all seats around a matching table.

"Should we be doing zis?" Natajia asked quietly.

"Think of it as magic, Jia." Tatiana insisted. She placed the bowl to her heavily painted lips, and took a deep inhale. As she passed it to Natajia, she exhaled a cloud of deep white smoke. "When I am Queen, I will have my King legalize this."

"Who say's you'll be Queen?" Natajia asked, pushing her lips to the hole and inhaling as her sister had done. She slowly exhaled, handing it to Konstantin.

"Jia, I'm a seer." Tatiana replied. She gave her sister a hard look for a second. "Zere will be many Queen's for our King. Including you and I." She looked to Konstantin who had just exhaled and passed onto Sirius. "You'll take over for Admiral Deveraux, ze slime ball." She turned to Sirius who had placed the bowl on the table. "And Sirius will be Sirius." It was Natajia who broke the silence that had impregnated the air with a giggle that transformed into whole hearted laughter.

"Sirius will be Sirius." Natajia giggled, crawling towards Sirius. "When I am Queen, Sirius will admit his undying love for me." She crawled into his lap, kissing his jaw softly. "And we will have a grand wedding, and I'll be his wife." Tatiana's eye twitched, her eyes resting on her younger sister.

"Drink!" Konstantin grinned as he pulled a bottle out of thin air and handed it to Tatiana. She yanked the top off and drank a fourth of the bottle.

"So, Konstantin, what's between you and Nicola?" Sirius asked, barely listening to the audible purr from his lap.

"Ze French bitch used him, and his onetime love for her." Natajia blurted out.

"Plus, Admiral Deveraux has already put Violetta and Nicola into the running for your hand. He says he will have his children pulled from this competition if you marry Vi and Nicola, as well as give Philipe and Francis major positions." Konstantin replied, leaning towards Tatiana. He took the bottle from Tatiana and drank almost the rest. "Of course, that was after you expressed interest in both Natajia and Tatiana. And Vi's vision."

"Can you name a King who's had more than one wife?" Sirius asked.

"I can name several." Nicola replied from the door. "Henry the First had 3 wives, Phillip the Third had 2, Henry the Eighth, albeit not King of Magick, he married Anne, the Queen, and had 2 wives with her, Helbert the First had 3, and our Great-great-great Grandfather, Alphred the First had four." She turned to look at Konstantin. "I didn't use you, my Father forbade me from seeing you again, or I'd be disinherited, as well as banished from court and he would snap my wand personally."

"Well, we can never be again. I met a lovely witch who was free to love who she wanted." Konstantin spit out as he left the room. Nicola let out a small sigh as she sat in the vacated seat.

"It's been said your grandfather was going to take a second wife. I recall a story from Father where the second woman was his mistress for a time. A Narcissa Malfoy." Nicola made it feel almost whimsical. She picked up the bowl, took a deep hit, and let the smoke out in fancy squiggles. "Apparently Lord Malfoy found out, brought her to a secluded area, and she came back pregnant." She took another hit before placing the bowl on the table. "They also say Lord Malfoy is infertile."


End file.
